


La Base

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, IneffableLATAM, M/M, POV Beelzebub (Good Omens), War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Todos amaban esa estructura y peleaban aquella guerra pero para Beelzebub nunca había significado nada. Estaba ahí solo para rescatarle a él.(Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	La Base

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmensTober2020
> 
> Día 7: Guerra
> 
> Inicialmente esto era un fanfic largo, insipirado en la canción "The Base" de Paul Banks, pero nunca tuve tiempo para darle la atención que merecía.

¿Por qué peleaban? A veces ya ni recordaba. 

Quizá era por “La Base”.

Beelzebub no entendía y es que no sentía nada por ese edificio ¿Cómo podía tener aprecio por por una cosa hueca hecha de concreto? Algunos ni recordaban que se llamaba Babel, solo veían aquella blanca e incompleta torre al oeste del país, siempre tan lejana pero al mismo tiempo tan visible. Ni siquiera sabía que simbolizaba pero desde que tenía memoria estaba ahí . 

Quizá no significaba nada y aún así estaba a las afueras de el, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y lodo, con aquella espada entre las manos peleando en una guerra que tenía más años de lo que la gente podía recordar. No lo hacía por ese edificio ni por lo que representaba para toda la nación tampoco por el amor a la patria, mucho menos por la gloria. Había olvidado por qué, solo sabía que debía pelear.

¿Por qué estaba en eso? Su respuesta llegó cuando le vio.

Beelzebub estaba ahí por él, para rescatarle, llevarle de vuelta al pueblo y vivir el resto de sus días como se lo habían prometido una tarde de verano cuando eran niños.

Por ello había entrado a ese ejército, por eso se había adentrado a la guerra, así se lo había prometido el día que le vio partir para irse a “La Base”, el día que Gabriel se fue con ese escuadrón que se hacía llamar “Arcángeles”. Se lo decía todo el tiempo a Crowley quien compartía la misión de rescatar a un ser querido de esa absurda batalla.

Pero cuando estuvo frente a Gabriel se dio cuenta que quien había sido su amigo de la infancia había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba un hombre vacío, sin esencia. 

Lo había perdido para siempre

Beelzebub miró a Gabriel a los ojos, esperando que le reconociera, pero él solo le sonrió de una forma que no reconoció; entonces supo que ya era hora.

Sintió impotencia, era demasiado tarde. 

Odiaba “La Base”, odiaba la guerra. 

Y se dejó llevar por ella.


End file.
